


Collar Bones and Promises

by girlonthestage (orphan_account)



Category: Larry Stylinson - Fandom, One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, larry stylinson - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-01
Updated: 2013-05-01
Packaged: 2017-12-10 01:38:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/780283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/girlonthestage
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis gets a new collar bone tattoo because of management issues and is scared Harry won’t like it maybe I got carried away… (i guess you could call this really poor smut)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Collar Bones and Promises

because of Louis new collar bone tattoo I thought we needed this…I GOT CARRIED AWAY :) love you all

Louis walked in the door to his and Harrys flat. Another hard day, with no say at work. So much of this Eleanor publicity lately and it was making him sick. They always told him how to act and he did what they said. They told him who to be with and he did what they said. They even told him what to tweet and who to date and he still did what they said. But he and Harry would always get tattoos just to show them that they didn’t completely control them…and maybe sometimes they got matching tattoos to aggravate them more. And then again maybe they got a lot, but it made them both feel a but more satisfied about the management matter. 

“Harry? Haz, you in here?” Louis called into the seemingly empty flat. “Hey…Haz I gotta show you something..”

Today had been one of the worse days, management had been talking of a engagement to Eleanor. I mean, she was a nice person and all but in no way did Louis love her. Or even like her like that for that matter, she was just an acquaintance or a friend at the most. But not to management and definitely not to the media or the world. Out there she was his long time girlfriend, the love of his life and his soon to be fiancé. And today he’d had enough, so he went out and got another tattoo. He wanted something they couldn’t cover up with some makeup or a shirt in the summer. No, he wanted something big, noticeable and just loud. 

“Harry? Where are you?”   
“IM IN THE LOO……LOU….”  
“…..meet me in the living room when you’re done love”

So he went and got a collarbone tattoo, a bit much some might say. But he liked it and couldn’t wait to show Harry. He hoped he’d like it, Lou hadn’t told him this time, he usually always told Harry about the tattoo he was going to get. This time it was a spur of the moment thing, it was a mad not thinking kind of thing, but he didn’t regret it…not yet.

Harry came out of the loo and walked into the living room. His head was bent to his phone and his curls messy, he had his black skinny jeans on and a white t-shirt, you could see the birds and butterfly faintly through it and Louis breathe caught in his throat. Even though he saw Harry every day, and sometimes in less clothing than this, it always happened.   
Louis was still wearing his coat but pulled it off slowly now. Harry hadn’t looked up from his phone.   
“So…Harry, I uhm I gotta show you something…” Louis said rubbing the back of his neck, he couldn’t shake the thought that Harry wouldn’t like it.   
“What is it Louis? Did you see th-” Harry looked up and stopped mid sentence, his eyes widening. Louis was looking down, hand on the back of his neck, fringe in his eyes and looking incredibly hot. But that wasn’t what made Harry stop, there was a big splash of ink across Louis defined collar bones. And when Louis looked up and locked eyes with Harry he couldn’t take it.   
“Louis…” Harry said, his voice about two times deeper a bit of a desperate rasp to it.  
“Do you like it?…Th-they were talking about an en-engagment at work and I..” Harry could tell Louis was still insecure about it, he was stuttering and blushing, his eyes darting around.   
“Lou…oh my god…” Harry said again, his eyes had gone from a light green to a deep almost black emerald.   
“Ugh…I’m sorry Haz..I-I shouldn’t of gotten it!” Louis said, his voice raw with coming tears, Harry could see them in his eyes. “It was stupid! And I wasn’t thinking Harry Im sorry Im so sorry..”  
“Louis oh my god its so hot” Harry said quietly. His jeans becoming quickly uncomfortable.   
“Wh-what?” Louis looked up into Harry’s dark eyes “Wait?…You…You like it?”  
“God Louis could you get any hotter and this, just this is OH MY GOD Louis!” Harry groaned out, stepping closer to him.   
“I thought you hated it… I was so scared…” Louis voice was still scratchy hitting tears but dropped to an extremely low whisper at the end.   
“Oh no Lou, gosh it’s amazing, YOU’RE amazing Louis, I love you you know.” Harry said, him and Louis were nose to nose now, Louis arms wrapped around Harry’s neck and now Harry was snaking his arms around Louis waist. 

Harry bent his head and kissed along Louis collarbone tracing the ink with his lips. Harry walked Louis backwards into the wall and pinned him there. Louis sighed and let his head roll to the side, “Ugh Harry, I’ve needed you all day. With them saying things about this engagement and -“  
“NO” Harry yelled interrupting Louis, his fist connecting forcefully with the wall. Louis jumped back, flinching hard. “no…” Harry said again, it was quieter this time, just a whisper but still forceful. “Don’t talk about that. I can’t…just…”   
Louis crushed his lips against Harrys, shutting him up for a minute. Harry moaned into Louis mouth and pulled away for a minute, “Louis, I’m serious. They have to stop with the beard and the stra-“   
Louis shook his head and kissed Harry again, this time pinning Harry against the wall. “shut up I just need you. Right. Now.” Louis said, Harry looked up when he noticed the difference in Louis voice. It had dropped to a harsh low whisper and now both their eyes were dark and full of lust, locked together, unwavering. 

Harry picked Louis up, his arms flexing under him, and then wrapped Louis legs around his waist. Their lips connected as soon as Harry started walking down the hallway to their bedroom. When they reached the bed Harry lowered Louis onto the mattress, then himself, hovering over Louis. Harry dipped his head back down to Louis collar bone, kissing along the bone. Harry reached down and grabbed the hem of Louis shirt and quickly lifted it over Louis head, only breaking contact with him for about less than a second. 

“Ugh Haz, I love you so much” Louis moaned out, picking his head up off the pillow and tracing some of Harry’s tattoos with his smaller hands. “Why does it have to be like this?” He whispered, his voice suddenly small and afraid.

Harry stopped kissing along Louis neck and looked up, nose to nose now. “What if I’d never gone to that audition a couple years ago, and….and what if I didn’t have to pee and never met you in the bathroom.” Louis laughs a bit towards the end but then his face falls again.

“Lou. Don’t say that because we can’t go back in time and not meet, so you’re stuck here with me.” Harry teases, cracking that signature smile, his curls stuck a bit to his forehead. Louis smiles back from underneath Harry and whispers, “okay.”

Louis looks down at the tattoo across his chest and he feels his temper flare up again, reminding him of what they said today at work. Usually it was Louis who walked in a little funny at work, his voice a bit hoarse from yelling a certain someones name. And it was Harry who usually walked in with some circles under his eyes and a sly smirk on his face, eyes glued to Louis more than usual if that was possible. But today Louis was determined to have Harry be the one limping into work the next day, so management looked at them with that scandalized shock, like they couldn’t believe that Harry and Louis were actually together. Louis wanted to see that hate on their faces, just wanted to show them that he didn’t love this fake girl or even like her. That he was Harry’s and Harry was his.

Louis grabbed Harry by the shoulders, switching places, Lou now held himself over the younger boy. Both of them wearing only the ink under their skin. “God Lou why’d you go and get that tattoo? Now it’ll be even harder not to touch you…” Harry said softly. Louis responded by pressing into Harry slowly, a low groan came from Harrys throat now that they were as close as they could be without being one. Louis slowly picked up the pace and slammed into Harry again as they both emitted moans. 

“GOD Lou FASTER!” Harry yelled out and Louis picked up the pace even more. Harry closed his eyes tightly, his curls stuck to his forehead with sweat. Harry exhaled loudly and said, “LOU, I’m gonna come!” he wrapped his large hands around Louis biceps and rode it out. Louis felt it building and let loose a yell of, “HARRY” then finished with a last sloppy thrust and pulled out, laying down next to the taller boy, his chest against Harry’s back.

Harry shuffled around to face Louis, “I love you.” Harry said quietly. 

“I love you too Haz.” Louis reached up and brushed the sweaty curls out of his eyes.

“This really is something though, so hot too.” He traced Louis new tattoo for the hundredth time, dipping his larger callused finger into the hollow over over Louis collar bones. 

Louis smiled and kissed Harry on the nose, but he kept being reminded why he got it, because of that coming engagement, that Harry and him would have to stay hidden.

“You know….I’ve been thinking…” Louis said, Harry could hear the question in his voice and looked up from Louis chest where he was tracing designs. 

“Yeah?”

“Do you….I mean…like…I wanna get married…” Louis ran his hand down Harry’s arm, but Harry froze, the designs stopped and he looked up into Louis blue eyes slowly.

“Really?….” Harry’s eyes grew wide, almost hopeful but Louis couldn’t tell if it was hope or fear.

“Not yet!” Louis was urgent now, scared he was scaring Harry away and Louis was certain of one thing and one thing only. He wouldn’t be able to live without this boy next to him. “Maybe when were older? I totally understand if you aren’t ready…I mean it’s a big thing and -“

Harry cut Louis off with a kiss, it was urgent and forceful but Harry pulled away after a minute. “I thought it was just me Lou…”

The smile that broke across Louis face was big enough to crack his face in half, he rolled Harry over and wrapped his arms around him. Harry hugged him back and nestled his face into Louis shoulder. “I really love you, you know.” Louis said, his voice muffled by Harry’s large shoulders.

“You know….I kinda have somthin’…that I saved for a bit and uhm..” Harry tripped over his words, a blush creeping over his cheeks. Harry turned over and reached into the side drawer, pulling out a little black circle. It matched the one Harry always wore on his fourth finger. “It matches mine…it’s a promise ring…if you want to…” 

Louis leaned in and kissed Harry so hard they fell off the bed, Harry fell onto the carpet and Lou landed on top of him they both started laughing and Louis hugged Harry again. “Of course Haz, I love you so much, I love you so much.” Harry smiled and slipped the ring over Louis finger. “Soon…” Louis whispered into the dark, touching noses with Harry. “Soon..” He whispered back.

\- larry-tomlinson-styles x


End file.
